Memoirs of an Imperfect Prefect
by gngrlvr1
Summary: After the war Percy Weasley disappeared. Three years later, Oliver finds him and tries to convince him to come home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oliver sighed and slumped back against the sofa in his hotel room. He'd gotten a nasty case of food poisoning and the team Healer had insisted he sit out todays game. He hadn't been very happy about it, to say the least, but he'd complied. He'd finally made it off the reserve and he wasn't going to lose his new positon as Puddlemere United's new star keeper by acting like a baby because he couldn't play.

He'd spent most of the day sleeping because of the potions the healer had given him and now it was after Midnight and he couldn't sleep. He'd decided to take advantage of the large telly the suite he was staying in provided and watch a movie or something.

He'd just picked up the remote when the sounds of shouting reached his ears. It sounded as if it was coming from the room accross the hall. He stood up and walked towards the door to hear better.

"_You fucking little whore! How dare you say no to me!_"A mans voice shouted.

_"You paid me for a blow job, anything else is extra!" _A second male voice shouted back.

_"Don't you fucking walk away from me!"_

_"I'll do whatever I please! I did what you paid me for and now I'm leaving"_

_"Like hell you are! You'll leave when I say so!"_

_"Get your bloody hands off of me!"_

_"Not until I get my moneys worth out of you!"_

The sounds of a struggle reached olivers ears from beyond the closed doors. He heard glass breaking and the second man cry out in pain. Before Oliver realised what he was doing he had flung open his door and marched accross the hall. The other door was unlocked and he flung that one open as well.

The sight that reached his eyes made Oliver even angrier than he already was. A large beast of a man had the other, much smaller, man pinned to the ground, punching him repeatedly. Oliver rushed the larger man and tackled him to the ground.

"You fucking prick! Pick on someone your own size!" Oliver shouted as he proceded to pound the bastard into the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man yelled as he struggled to block Oliver's blows.

"Someone who hates people like you who like to pick on those smaller than them!"

The man managed to aim a kick to Oliver's groin and the Quidditch player crumpled over in pain. He then wriggled out from under him and got up.

"You care so much about the little slut, you keep him!" he spat before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Oliver gritted his teeth against the pain in his nether regions and crawled over to where the other man was sill laying, unconscious, on the floor. his face was partially obscured by shaggy bleach blonde hair and the blood coming from a few cuts and what Oliver was sure was a broken nose. Deep purple bruises were already blossoming on the pale skin.

Once he was able to, Oliver stood and scooped the smaller man up into his arms and took him over to his own room. After depositing him on the bed he went to get some supplies to treat the mans injuries. He placed a bowel of warm water and a washcloth on the bedside table along with some antiseptic and a few bandages. He knew he couldn't use magic on the cuts or bruises but he just couldn't leave his nose broken like it was.

He made sure the young man was still unconscious before bringing out his wand and healing his nose. After concealing his wand once more he dipped the washcloth in the water and began gently washing off the blood. After the blood was cleared away he dabbed antiseptic on the cuts and bandaged them.

Once finished, he sat back to take a good look at the man. Long pale lashes fell in an elegant sweep against high cheekbones that were dotted with freckles. Oliver brushed the shaggy hair back from his forehead. As Oliver continued to stare at the man he got a strange feeling that he'd seen him before but he shook it off, figuring he must have seen him in the hotel lobby or something.

He stood and pulled the covers over the man to let him sleep and then went back across the hall. He flicked his wand and cleaned up the mess then looked around to see if anything had been left behind. By the door he found a jacket and since he'd seen the other man leave with his he assumed it belonged to the man now laying in his bed. He hesitated only briefly before deciding to search the pockets for the strangers identity. He found a few condoms , a wadded up fifty , some change and a pair of glasses. It was the glasses that made him pause. He'd seen them before as well. His heart began to pound faster as he ran back to his room and into the bedroom. He pulled out his wand and healed the cuts and bruises on the mans face, not caring of the consequences. Besides, if his assumptions were correct it wouldn't matter. He vanished the bandages then, with shaking hands, he placed the glasses onto the delicate face.

Olivers heart nearly stopped.

"Oh my God! P..Percy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy rolled over and groggily reached for the pack of cigarettes he kept on the bedside table only to find them missing. He sat up slowly, his head pounding, and squinted to see where he was. It was too nice to be his own bedroom. He shook his head and suddenly the events of the night before came flooding back. He remembered the the man from the hotel bar. Bringing him up here then demanding more than what he'd paid for and turning violent when Percy had tried to leave. He reached up to touch his face, expecting there to be some damage.

"I healed them." a rather angry voice hissed to his right.

Percy turned, startled, to look at the man who had spoken. He was sitting a bit aways and Percy was having trouble seeing him. He was squinting, trying to bring the man into focus, when his words sunk in.

_"I healed them."_

Percy began to panic. How had they found him? He'd been so careful. He hadn't used his wand since he'd left the U.K.. The ingredients he used to brew his protection potions were pretty innocuous and shouldn't have aroused suspicion. What the hell was he going to do now?

He was pulled from his thoughs when the man tossed something at him and it landed in his lap. He looked down and saw they were his glasses.

"Put them on. I'd prefer you could see me when I talk to you." the man spat.

Percy picked them up and slipped them on slowly. Once he could see properly he looked up at the man. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who was in the room with him.

"O...Oliver?" he said shakily.

"Percy."

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question."

Percy looked away. Of all the people he ever expected to find him, Oliver Wood had never been one of them. He took a deep breath and decided to play ignorant. Maybe Oliver didn't know everything about him.

"I..I work here."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. P..part of the wait-staff."

"So what were you doing up here?"

"Room service."

"Ah. Guess I must have missed where it said 'blow-job' on the menu."

Percy looked down, unable to meet Oliver's gaze. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he wondered if he'd be able to out run the Quidditch player. Oliver must have figured out what he was thinking because he took out his wand and cast a locking charm on the door. Then, perhaps as an afterthought, he cast a silencing charm as well.

"You can't keep me here against my will!" Percy said indignantly, getting out of the bed.

"You're not leaving until I get some answers." Oliver hissed, standing as well.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"No. You don't. But if you don't I'll Floo your parents and tell them what their son has been doing while they've been worried out of their minds."

"Y..You wouldn't"

"I will. How do you think your Mother would feel? Finding out that you chose this over your own family." Oliver spat.

" You think I chose this? You think it was my life's ambition to suck cock for fifty bucks a pop? To spend my nights getting fucked by some closeted businessman from Oklahoma?"

"Well I don't know Percy. I didn't expect to have to save you from some trick either. You're welcome by the way."

"Well aren't you just my Knight in shining fucking armor?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Your gratitude astounds me."

"Ooooh big words. Did you get word of the day toilet paper or something?"

"Funny. Didn't think you had a sense of humor."

They just stood there glaring at one another after that, neither of them wanting to be the one to give in first. Percy knew Oliver wouldn't give up until he'd gotten what he wanted. He'd been that way for as long as Percy had known him. But Percy wasn't one to back down either. He decided to switch tactics. He canted his head down and looked up at Oliver through his lashes. He moved closer and smiled his most seductive smile.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should be more grateful. Let me show you my appreciation.' he purred.

Then, before Oliver could stop him, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed him. Oliver gasped in surprise and Percy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. When Oliver didn't push him away he deepened the kiss and pressed his lithe body against Oliver's muscular one. He could feel Oliver's body reacting to the kiss and smiled to himself. He moved one hand down to cup Oliver's growing erection through his jeans. Oliver moaned slightly and lifted his hands to place them on Percy's shoulders, gripping them. Then he pushed Percy back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Percy moaned and arched up against Oliver as the brunette took his wrists and pinned them over his head.

The feeling of being pressed into the mattress by the boy who'd starred in his wet dreams as a teenager was making Percy's head swim. He whimpered in protest when Oliver pulled away. When he tried to reach for him he found he couldn't. While they'd been kissing Oliver had bound his wrists to the bed. Percy could feel the panic rising inside of him as he struggled to get free.

"Untie me now!" he shouted.

"No."

"Please! Untie me!"

"Percy I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions."

Percy was really panicking now. He didn't like being tied up. Memories flooded through his brain and he began to shake violently.

"Please! Please! Let me go! Please!" he cried frantically, tears now forming in his eyes.

"P...Percy?"

"I"ll tell you whatever you want just UNTIE ME NOW!" Percy screamed.

Oliver must have seen the pure terror in his eyes because he waved his wand and released the bonds. As soon as he was free Percy ran to the window and flung it open. He stuck his head out and gulped huge lungfuls of air. Oliver came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Percy flinched away.

"D...don't touch m..me."

"Percy, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Percy snapped, spinning around to glare at his former dorm mate.

"Perce I..I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"I know, I know. Just...just give me a minute."

Oliver nodded and went to sit on the bed. Percy just slid down and sat on the floor. He pressed his back against the wall and drew his knees up to his chest. He was still shaking slightly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. He jumped slightly when Oliver dangled a box of tisses in front of him.

"Thought you might need them." Oliver said sheepishly.

Percy offered him a wan smile and took the box. He dried his eyes and blew his nose.

"Thanks." he said once he was done.

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes, Percy stood and went to sit in the chair Oliver had been sitting in earlier. He took a deep breath and looked Oliver in the eye.

"So, what do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver just stared at Percy. He sat rigidly but Oliver could tell he was still a bit shaken. His hands were trembling slightly and his blue eyes had an empty, haunted look to them. Oliver felt an overwhelming urge to take him in his arms and hold him until that look went away. What could possibly have happened to him to make him react like that? Oliver really wanted to know.

"Percy, why...what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Percy visibly tensed. His hands shook even more and he looked away.

"Can we talk about something else please?" he asked.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said!," Percy snapped, cutting him took a calming breath. "Look, I'll tell you, just not right now, please?"

Oliver could see that pleading look in Percy's eyes and he nodded immediately. Percy relaxed slightly. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

"Why did you change your hair?" Oliver asked.

Percy looked up and smiled ruefully. He twisted a strand between his fingers and sighed.

"The red stood out too much. I ran into some, um, trouble, a while back so I had to change it."

"Trouble?"

"I got arrested." Percy said , blushing slightly.

"Arrested! For what?"

Percy's only answer was to look at him over the top of his glasses, raise an eyebrow, and give him a pointed look. That look remnded him of the Percy he knew back at school. The one who was obsessed with rules and grades and would never ever do anything to get into trouble, let alone arrested. Oliver felt an ache in his gut for the old Percy. More than anything, he wanted to know what had happened to make the former Prefect become so lost.

"Oh." he said in a small voice, making Percy chuckle slightly.

"Yeah well, to keep it from happening again I bleached it, to blend in for a while. Turns out, blondes are popular in my line of work, so I kept it." Percy said with a shrug.

"Why bleach it? Why not use a spell?"

"I haven't used magic since I left England."

"Why?"

"So no one could track me. Which reminds me, how did you find me?"

"Quite by accident actually. I'm here for a Quidditch Exposition but I got sick. I had just gotten up when I heard the commotion across the hall and well, you know what happened after that."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's not your fault that guy was a jerk."

"No I suppose not. Thank you, by the way."

"No problem."

An uncomfortable silence fell . Oliver struggled to figure out something to say. He had so many questions. He decided to go with one that had been bothering him since he'd found out Percy had run off.

"Why'd you leave Perce?"

Percy looked up at him, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Well I thought that should be fairly obvious. I killed my brother."

"No you didn't. Death Eaters killed him."

"I distracted him. He'd still be alive if it wasn't for me."

"Percy it's not your fault. No one blames you."

Percy scoffed and looked away.

"You weren't there. You didn't see the way they looked at me. The pain and emptiness in their eyes. I just couldn't take it anymore. Knowing I was the one who put it there. Knowing they wished it had been me. Even I wish it had been me."

Oliver chose to ignore to present tense of that last statement. He moved closer and reached out to place a hand on Percy's shoulder. This time he didn't flinch away. He looked up into Olivers eyes.

"Percy listen to me. Your family doesn't blame you and they certainly don't wish you were dead. They want you home. They've been worried about you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know your family. They've been heartbroken without you. I ran into George a few months ago. He's a mess Percy."

_**Oliver sat at the bar in The Leaky Cauldron, nursing his drink. It had been a bad loss and he was trying to drown his sorrows in Firewhiskey. He knocked back his drink and was about to order another one when he caught a glimpse of bright red hair at the opposite end of the bar. He narrowed his eyes and saw it was George Weasley. He hadn't seen him since the last Memorial Service at Hogwarts and even then it had just been in passing. He decided to go over and talk to him. **_

_**he made his way over to the redhead and sat down beside him. George glanced over at him briefly then went back to his drink. Oliver thought he hadn't recognised him and was about to say something when George spoke.**_

_**"My brothers send you to drag me out of here?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Don't play dumb."**_

_**"I'm not.**_ _**I came in for a drink and saw you sitting here and thought I'd say hello."**_

_**George turned to him and looked him over. He sighed then turned back to his drink.**_

_**"Sorry. Thought Charlie or Bill had sent you to check up on me."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because I told them if they tried to get me to leave here again I'd hex their bollox off and sell them to a witch in Knockturn Alley."**_

_**Oliver crossed his legs reflexively and cringed. He then signaled the bartender to bring him another Firewhiskey.**_

_**"Let me buy you a drink?" Oliver asked.**_

_**"Sure, I think there may be part of my liver I haven't killed yet."**_

_**"Well can't have that can we?" Oliver said and signaled the bartender again.**_

_**Once they both had their drinks they sat and sipped at them quietly. Oliver tried to think of something to talk about. Obviously "How ya been Mate?' wasn't going to be appropriate. Oliver could plainly see George was doing terrible. He wanted to ask what was wrong but really didn't fancy having his nuts end up in some potion. He was about to make some comment on the weather when George spoke.**_

_**"You and Percy were dorm mates right?"**_

_**"Yeah." Oliver said slowly, not sure why George would ask him that.**_

_**"Were you friends?"**_

_**"I suppose. We were the only two Gryffindors in our year."**_

_**"Did he ever talk about us? Me and Fred?"**_

_**"Well he certainly complained about your pranks alot." **_

_**"Did he hate us?"**_

_**Oliver frowned at the question. He almost hadn't heard it. George had said it so softly. As if he were afraid of the knew Percy hadn't hated his brothers. Their pranks, yes, but not them. He'd never said anything but Oliver knew how much he'd worried about them. If Oliver was totally honest though, he'd gotten the impression that Percy thought his brothers hated him. Of course Oliver couldn't tell George this so he just settled for a simple 'No'. George looked at him and Oliver could see regret and anguish in his dark brown eyes. It made Oliver suck in a breath. He didn't like seeing George this way. Like the laughter had died from his eyes. He had to look away.**_

_**"If he didn't hate us, Why did he leave?"**_

_**"Leave? Where did he go?"**_

_**George laughed mirthlessly. He turned back to his drink and knocked back what was left in the glass before ordering another. Once he had it in his hands he spoke again.**_

_**"A few weeks after the funeral, Mum went to his flat to check on him. When she got there she found half his clothes gone and a note."**_

_**"What did the note say?"**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"That's it?"**_

_**"Yeah. Mum nearly had a nervous breakdown. She sat by that stupid clock and just stared at his hand. She still does when she doesn't think anyone's watching. Bill and Charlie searched all over Europe. When they didn't turn up anything Dad asked Kingsley to contact all the foreign Ministries thinking he may have left Europe. They couldn't find anything either."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Why would he do that? Why would he just run away like that?"**_

_**"I...I don't know?"**_

_**"Didn't he know we needed him? That we love him?"**_

_**"I'm sure he knows you love him."**_

_**"The clock. I watch it just like Mum. I saw it move once."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah. A few months after he disappeared. It moved from 'Lost' to 'Mortal Peril'. It stayed there for about a minute before it moved back to 'Lost'. No one saw it but me. I never told anyone either. Now i just watch it for the day... the day the hand falls off... like Freddies."**_

_**Oliver was surprised to see tears welling in Georges eyes. For as long as he'd known him, Oliver had never seen George cry. Not like this. He reached over and placed a hand on Georges back. George looked up at him.**_

_**"I've already lost one brother. I don't think I could stand losing another."**_

_**George broke down then. He clutched at Oliver's shirt as his body shook with sobs. Not sure what to do, Oliver akwardly put his arms around the younger man. Alot of the patrons had turned to look at them and Oliver felt it best to get George out of there. He gently stood, still holding George, and signaled Tom who understood and tossed him a key. Oliver caught it and led George up the stairs. Once in the room he settled George on the bed. The emotional display, coupled with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed had tired him and he was nearly asleep. Oliver pulled the blankets up over him and turned to leave. He was almost out the door when George spoke again.**_

_**"You'll keep an eye out for him, won't you?" he asked.**_

_**"Of course." Oliver answered, before closing the door and leaving George to sleep it off.**_

"H..he cried? Over me?" Percy asked, disbelievingly.

"He's worried about you."

"He shouldn't be. I don't deserve it."

"Now why would you say that?"

Percy looked up at him, tears shining in his dark blue eyes.

"Because I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not."

"I am! If you knew the things I've done you'd think so too!" Percy exclaimed as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Percy, what could you havepossibly done that's so horrible?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but you should be careful what you ask for."


	4. Chapter 4

"

**A/N: This chapter contains minor character deaths.**

Percy closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. There had been so many things he'd done wrong. So many mistakes he wished he could take back. He took a deep breath, deciding it best to start at the very beginning.

"Fred's wasn't the first death I caused." He began quietly.

"Perce you didn't…"

Percy cut him off with a raised hand.

"You wanted to know my story, so please don't interrupt."

Oliver nodded reluctantly and Percy continued.

"I was five years old when I got my Uncles killed….."

_"But Mummy, why does Bill get to go outside and I can't?"_

_"Because Percy, your brother is starting school and we need to take him to get his school things."_

_"But I want to go too! Why can't I come with you? I'm five now!"_

_"I know sweetie. You're Mummy's big boy, but you know it's too dangerous out there."_

_Percy just pouted and plopped down into a chair. He hated being stuck inside. He wanted to be able to go to play in the park like the kids in his picture books. He really wanted to go on the swings. They looked like so much fun._

"_Now Percy, I know it's hard", Molly said, stroking Percy's curly hair," I'll tell you what, if you're a good boy for your Uncles, I'll make you a batch of chocolate chip cookies when I get home."_

"_Really?" Percy asked, perking up a bit._

"_Yes sweetie. Now give Mummy a kiss so she can go."_

_Percy obediently kissed his Mother's cheek then went up to his room to play while he waited for them to come home._

_About an hour later, Percy had looked through all his books and was feeling rather bored so he went downstairs to see if his Uncles wanted to play with him. Unfortunately Uncle Fabian had his hands full with the twins. They were trying to climb the family clock again. So he went in search of his Uncle Gideon. He was also busy, feeding Ron. Percy swore that boy ate more than any other baby in the world. As a last resort he went to go look for his brother Charlie. Charlie never wanted to play with him, he'd always rather spend time with Bill, but Bill wasn't here so he figured Charlie might want to play with him. He made his way up to Charlie's room and knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" Charlie called from behind the door._

"_It's me, Percy."_

"_Go away baby!"_

"_I'm not a baby!"_

"_Yes you are. You're a big 'ol cry baby mummy's boy!"_

"_N…no I'm not! I'm not a Mummy's boy!"_

"_Yes you are! Mummy's boy! Mummy's boy! Mummy's boy!..." Charlie taunted._

_Tears formed in Percy's eyes and he hastily wiped them away. He balled his tiny hands into fists and stomped away. He'd show Charlie he wasn't a baby or a mummy's boy. He marched down into the kitchen. It was empty. Uncle Gideon had gone to put Ron down for his nap. Percy glanced into the sitting room and saw Uncle Fabian was still wrestling with the twins. He slipped out the back door and into the garden .He knew there was a park not far from the house. Bill had told him Mummy and Daddy used to take him there when he were little, before it became too dangerous to leave the house. He'd just go there, play for a little while then go back home. That would show Charlie that he wasn't a little baby._

_He walked for what felt like forever but was really only about ten minutes. He was just about to turn around and go back home when he caught sight of the park. He smiled and pushed his glasses up then ran straight for it. It never occurred to him to wonder why the park was completely empty on a sunny summer afternoon. He headed straight for the swings and climbed up onto the first one. His little feet dangled a few inches from the ground and he wiggled in the seat, trying to get the swing to move._

"_Does the ickle baby need a push?" A voice asked behind Percy._

_Percy squeaked in alarm and spun around so fast he fell off the swing. The woman who had spoken moved to stand over him. Percy pushed his glasses up and stared at her. She was young and pretty with long black hair and fair skin. She reached a hand down to help him up. Percy hesitated._

"_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt the ickle baby."_

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Both Percy and the woman turned to see Percy's uncles running towards them. _

"_PERCY, GET AWAY FROM HER!" his uncle Gideon shouted. _

_Percy scrambled to get away as Fabian shot a stunning spell at the woman. Percy screamed and struggled as he felt hands grabbing him from behind._

"_Shhh, it's me, Uncle Gideon."_

_Percy stopped struggling and let his Uncle pick him up. Gideon cradled him close and ran. Percy had started to cry and clung to his Uncle's shirt. Gideon took him over to a group of large trees and set Percy down._

"_Listen Perce, I have to go help your Uncle Fabian now. I need you to stay here and be very, very quiet. Don't move from this spot."_

_Percy nodded tearfully and his Uncle tapped him on the top of the head, casting a Disillusionment charm on him. Percy watched as he ran back to help his brother. Lots of men in black robes had joined the woman and were fighting his Uncle's. There were so many of them. Percy choked back his sobs, trying to be quiet. He watched as a spell from the woman's wand hit Gideon. _

"_GIDEON!" Fabian cried as his brother fell to the ground._

_Percy's eyes went wide as he watched as his Uncle began firing spells at everyone he could see as he fought his way to his brother. One by one the men in black robes fell around him. Percy bit back a scream as a spell hit Fabian and he too fell to the ground. Percy's tiny body shook with silent sobs as he realized his Uncles wouldn't be getting up again. He was sure they would find him next and was about to run when more men apparated into the park. He recognized them as friends of his parents. The woman and the rest of the men saw they were outnumbered and apparated away. A man Percy knew as Frank went to check on his uncles. He saw shake his head to one of the other men. Then Percy saw his father apparate in._

"_NO!" he shouted as he saw Gideon and Fabian's bodies._

"_Arthur, I'm sorry. We were too late." Frank said._

"_Percy, have you seen my son?" Arthur asked frantically, gripping the front of Frank's shirt._

"_Percy? What in Merlin's name was he doing out here?"_

"_He ran off. Gideon and Fabian went to look for him. Please, we have to find him."_

_Frank nodded, as did the other men around them. They spread out and began searching the park. Percy wanted to run to his father but he'd promised his Uncle he wouldn't move. He sat there crying softly as they called his name. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He closed his eyes and began rocking back and forth. He really wanted to go home, but he wouldn't move. Gideon told him not to move. _

_A few minutes later someone cried out that they saw something. Arthur ran where they'd pointed and found Percy still rocking quietly, the Disillusionment charm having worn off. He gathered Percy into his arms and held him close._

"_Percy, oh Percy. Are you alright? Didn't you hear us calling you?" he asked as tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_Uncle G…Gideon told me not to move." Percy whispered against his father's chest._

"_I think he may be in shock Arthur." One of the other men said._

"_We'd better get him to St. Mungos" another one said._

"_You take him Arthur. I'll tell Molly." Frank said._

_Arthur nodded and stood with Percy still in his arms then apparated away._


	5. Chapter 5

´I spent three days in the hospital and when I got home it was like I didn't exist. No one spoke to me. It's like they were all afraid of me."

"I'm sure they just didn't know what to say Perce. You had a very traumatic experience and they probably didn't want to do anything to upset you."

"So they ignored me?" Percy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I'll admit that probably wasn't the best way to go, but I'm sure they weren't afraid of you."

"I got so lonely that when I found a rat scrounging in the garden I begged my parents to let me keep him, just so I could have someone to talk to. The second biggest mistake of my life." Percy said bitterly, shaking his head.

Oliver knew all about that particular rat. Harry and Ron had told him all about it at the memorial ceremony when Harry's godfather had been acquitted. He had to admit, at the time, he'd been seriously creeped out to learn he'd shared a dorm with a murderer for four years until Percy had given Scabbers to Ron.

"I fed him, and cared for him, and then I gave him to my baby brother."

"Percy, you were a child, you couldn't have known what was going to happen." Oliver said gently, reaching for Percy's hand and squeezing it.

Percy looked up at him momentarily; tears glistened in his dark blue eyes. Then he looked down at Oliver's hand still holding his own. He quickly pulled his hand away. He didn't want Oliver's comfort. He didn't deserve it.

"Please don't." he said quietly.

"Don't what?"

"Pretend that you understand. That you care."

"Percy, I know we weren't very close at school, but we were friends. So don't say I don't care. I care very much."

"Well you shouldn't." Percy said, standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"Why not?"

"Because I hurt the people that care about me! I get people killed."

Oliver stood and gripped Percy by the shoulders, stopping his pacing. Percy tried to pull away but Oliver's grip held firm.

"Percy, you haven't killed anyone! What happened to Fred and your Uncle's was tragic but it was not. Your. Fault!"

"Oh yeah, what about Mr. Crouch? You can't tell me I wasn't responsible for his death!"

"Percy, he was imperiused! How were you supposed to know?" Oliver said, shaking Percy slightly.

"Because we were lovers!"

Oliver let go of him then. He stepped back and just stared at Percy as if he'd never seen him before. Percy sat back down in the chair and buried his face in his hands. After a moment he looked up at Oliver who still and an expression of shocked disbelief on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help it. I loved him, and I thought he loved me too." Percy said miserably, looking down at his hands.

"Percy, he couldn't even remember your name."

Percy's head shot up and he glared at Oliver.

"Yes, everyone just loves pointing that out. I know it was stupid! I was young and naïve. He was my idol and when he showed interest in me I just, I couldn't believe that someone like him could ever want someone like me, so I…..I let him…"

Oliver reached out and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Perce. I shouldn't have said that. Tell me what happened."

_Percy was working late yet again. He wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Crouch. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in a menial low paying job like his father and a letter of recommendation from Bartemius Crouch Sr. would go a long way in furthering his career. _

_He had just put the finishing touches on a report that wasn't actually due for another week when Mr. Crouch came out of his office. _

"_Oh Weatherby, you're still here."_

"_Is there something I can do for you Sir?" Percy asked, preparing to stand._

"_Oh no, don't get up on my account. I'm just surprised that you haven't gone home yet. Won't your family worry?"_

"_I doubt it. They probably haven't even noticed I'm not there." Percy said without thinking. _

_His eyes widened and a blush crept across his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd said that, and to his superior no less. He rushed to apologize._

"_I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I must be more tired than I thought."_

"_It's quite alright, no need to apologize my boy. May I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course Sir."_

"_Do you ever just relax?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_You're always so tense." Mr. Crouch replied, moving to stand behind Percy._

_He placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and squeezed gently. Percy stifled a gasp and sat up straighter._

"_See, so much tension. You need to relax. Let me help you."_

_Mr. Crouch reached around in front of Percy and loosened his tie. Then he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt before moving his hands back to his shoulders and massaging gently._

_Percy's heart thudded wildly as he felt Mr. Crouch's thumbs brush against the back of his neck. He'd never been touched like this before and it was doing funny things to his brain. He knew he should pull away, that this was inappropriate on so many levels, but he just couldn't. It felt too good. He shivered when he felt lips brush against the shell of his ear._

"_What's your first name Weatherby?" Crouch whispered._

"_P…Percival."_

_Percy closed his eyes and bit back a soft moan as Crouch's lips caressed the delicate skin on his neck. Shivers ran up and down his spine as his boss's hands moved down his chest and proceeded to finish unbuttoning his shirt._

"_Tell me Percival, have you ever been intimate with anyone?"_

"_N…No." Percy replied, his breath catching in his throat._

"_Would you like to?"_

_Percy swallowed thickly. He really admired and he didn't want to disappoint him. Also, the way Crouch was touching him felt so incredible that he really didn't want it to stop .He took a deep breath and nodded. He could feel the older man's lips curve into a smile against his skin before he spun him around and captured his lips in a bruising kiss._

"It went on like that for a while. We would wait until everyone had gone home for the day then we would have sex in his office. Then I made the mistake of telling him I loved him. He told me he wasn't looking for a relationship, that he was only interested in my body and if I couldn't deal with that then I should find a job in another department."

"That bastard! How could he do that to you? That's sexual harassment; you should have gone straight to the Aurors!"

"And tell them what exactly? That I'd been having an affair with my boss for months but now I don't want to anymore, so could you please arrest him?"

"Percy, he took advantage of you!"

"I know that! But what was I supposed to do? Who was going to believe me? I didn't want to lose my job and I certainly didn't want to have to explain to my family why I had to switch departments. So I continued sleeping with him. I hated it. When he stopped coming to work, I was relieved. I knew it was suspicious but I didn't want him to come back so I didn't tell anyone. He's dead because I didn't say anything."

"Percy, for what he did to you he deserved all he got. "

"Oliver!" Percy exclaimed, horrified.

"What? He used you and then threatened you. He was a dirty disgusting old man and I'm glad he's dead."

"Yes he was, but he didn't deserve to die for it."

"Percy, he practically raped you!"

Percy stiffened and looked away.

"He didn't rape me." Percy said in a small voice.

"Like hell he didn't!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver, please."

"Why are you defending that bastard?"

"I'm not defending him!'

"Then why is it so hard for you to admit that he raped you?"

"Because he didn't."

"Percy, he forced you to have sex with him. How can you say that isn't rape?"

"Because I've been raped and trust me, there _**is **_a difference!" Percy shouted.

Oliver was speechless. He just stood there, staring at Percy, mouth agape. Percy looked down at his hands and sighed.

"At least with Crouch I had a choice. I just made the wrong one."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Oliver stared at Percy, who was sitting with his head in his hands. Percy squirmed under his gaze. The silence was deafening but Percy knew once Oliver regained his ability to speak, the questions he would ask would be worse. He dreaded telling Oliver all that had happened to him.

Not for the first time, he cursed himself for taking that job with Fudge. Why hadn't he listened to his father? Percy shook his head. Because he knew his father had been wrong, that's why. He hadn't been given the position to spy on his family; he'd been given it to keep his mouth shut.

"_You know why you're here today Mr. Weasley?" the Minister asked._

"_Yes Sir." Percy said meekly, trying not to fidget in his chair._

"_Senior Undersecretary Umbridge will be serving as a witness to these proceedings._

_Percy nodded and looked down at his hands._

"_Would you like some tea Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked, sliding a cup towards him._

_Percy wasn't really in the mood for tea but he didn't want to be rude so he accepted the cup and took a tentative sip. He looked up at the woman, surprised that it was exactly the way he liked it. She just giggled and took a seat. Minister fudge took a seat next to her and spelled a quill and parchment to record all that was said._

"_Please state your full name for the record." The Minister began._

"_Percival Ignatius Weasley." He answered._

"_And how old are you?"_

"_Eighteen."_

_The questions went on in this vein for what seemed like forever, until long after his cup was empty. Then the minister asked a question that had Percy's eyes widen in fear._

"_Were you having a sexual relationship with Mr. Crouch?"_

_Percy opened his mouth to deny it but when he spoke, something entirely different came out._

"_Yes." He said, and then clapped a hand over his mouth._

_Percy began to panic. What was going on? He hadn't meant to say that. He never wanted anyone to know about the affair, especially not the Minister of Magic!_

_Fudge and Umbridge were staring at him intently and he averted his gaze. That's when he caught sight of the empty cup. His eyes widened with understanding and he shot a surprised and frightened look at Umbridge._

"_Y…you laced my tea, with Veritaserum?"_

"_I feel it makes these proceedings go much smoother." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile._

"_Now tell us about your relationship with Bartemius Crouch." The Minister prompted._

_Percy tried to fight it. He tried not to answer. But the potion was too strong and soon he found himself telling them everything._

_Once he'd finished, silent tears slipped down his pale cheeks and he couldn't meet their gaze. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life. Not even when Crouch had him pinned to his desk, using his body, had he felt so ashamed; so dirty._

"_Are you going to fire me now?" he asked in a small voice, cringing when his voice broke at the end._

"_Of course not my boy." He answered, causing Percy to look up at him hopefully._

_The Minister smiled and handed him a tissue to dry his eyes._

"_I see no reason to terminate your employment here Mr. Weasley. Actually I'd like to discuss giving you a promotion. How would you like to be my new Junior Undersecretary?"_

_Percy just stared at the Minister in disbelief. He wasn't getting fired? They wanted to promote him? It was too good to be true. A sinister thought crept into Percy's mind that made his stomach drop and he looked away._

"_J…just what would I have to do for this p...promotion?" Percy asked, fearing the worst._

"_Nothing really. I just ask that what we discussed here today not be told to anyone else."_

_Percy mentally let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he'd thought Fudge was going to try to use him the way Crouch had. The thought of having the Minister touch him like that made his stomach turn. He did admire the man but he certainly didn't find him attractive and most definitely didn't want to sleep with him._

_He was so relieved that that wasn't the case that it took a moment for Fudge's words to sink in. Once they did he was a little taken aback. They were offering him a promotion because they didn't want a scandal. He thought about his options, on the one hand, he could say no and get a menial job in another department and try to work his way up the ladder, hoping no one would ever find out about what he'd done. On the other hand, he could take the promotion, be closer to achieving his goal of becoming the youngest Minister of Magic ever and leave all this messy business behind him. It wasn't as if he'd ever planned on telling anyone about his indiscretions anyway. And just think of how proud his family would be of him for gaining such a highly respected position. _

_His decision made, he looked up at the Minister and accepted the promotion, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him this was a bad idea._

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the memories away. He didn't want to think of that day or the evening that had followed. He'd said such horrible things to his father. Things he wasn't entirely sure he could ever take back. He'd expected them to be proud but his father had accused him of being a fool and spying on them and he'd just snapped. Every mean, spiteful thing he'd ever thought about his father had come out and then his father had said something so hurtful that he'd felt as if he'd been physically hit.

"_You could have moved up! You could have gotten a better job with better pay, but you stayed in that godforsaken broom cupboard you call an office so you can fiddle around with your little Muggle trinkets while your children dress in rags! You're nothing but a joke. The Ministry laughing stock!"_

"_Well Percival, I'd rather be the Ministry's joke than the Ministry's whore like you!" Arthur shouted back._

_Percy just stared at his father, a look of shocked disbelief on his face. _

"_W…what?" he stammered._

"_You heard me. You trailed around after Crouch and now you're going to do the same thing with Fudge. Tell me. Do you enjoy being their bitch?"_

_Percy didn't know what to say. He felt physically ill at the thought that not only did his father not trust him, he thought he was no better than a prostitute. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even look at the man he called father. Percy just stared at him for a moment more then turned and hurried up to his bedroom. He grabbed his trunk and shoved everything he owned inside. Then he shrunk it, slipped it in his pocket and headed back downstairs and towards the front door._

"_Just where do you think you're going?" his father demanded._

"_It's dark out now, I'm heading to work, just like all the other whores." he spat then left, slamming the door behind them._

_He apparated straight to the Leaky Cauldron and procured a room. He went upstairs and into his room for the night. Once he'd closed the door behind him he'd leaned against it. Hot tears began to roll down his cheeks and his body began to shake. He slipped down onto the floor and hugged his knees to his chest and cried._

Suddenly Percy felt extremely claustrophobic. He needed to get out of the room. He needed to get away from Oliver and all the painful memories this conversation was bringing up. He stood and headed for the door, hoping Oliver was still too stunned by his revelation to try to stop him.

Of course he had no such luck and as soon as he tried to leave, Oliver came to his senses and grabbed him before he could get out.

"Oh no you don't. You can't drop a bombshell like that on me and then expect to just walk away without an explanation." Oliver hissed.

"What is there to explain? I was raped. Plain and simple. What more do you need to know?" Percy spat, trying to get away.

"Percy, you know what I mean." Oliver growled, tightening his grip on Percy's arm.

"What Oliver, you need details? You want to know every horrible, depraved thing they did to me huh? Fine! "Percy shouted. If Oliver wanted the truth then he'd damn well give it to him.

"Percy I….."

"No, you wanted to know! Well here you go, I watched them murder Minister Scrimgeour and I thought they were going to kill me next but one of them remarked what a shame it would be. What a shame to waste such a pretty young thing. Then they tied me down and stripped me and they took turns raping me. I screamed and begged for them to stop and they just laughed at me. I spent hours tied to that desk while they took turns with me. I can't even remember how many there were. By the end I wanted to die. I was begging them to just kill me. "Percy said, tears streaming down his face.

Oliver pulled Percy close and held him. Sobs wracked Percy's slight frame and Oliver tightened his embrace. He couldn't imagine being put through something so horrible and his heart broke for his friend. He wanted nothing more right now than to find those bastards and make them pay for what they'd done. He silently vowed to find them and make sure they were punished, slowly and horribly for hurting Percy. One way or another, they would pay.


End file.
